Falling
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:One-shot:. You can fall off a building, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me. .:NejiTen:.


**This is a little different from what I usually write. I'm usually a Crack!Fic writer. Whenever I try romance, I usually end up just making it cliche, stretched out and Cracky. This is an actual attempt and I would really appreciate it if people could tell me how I'm doing. :D**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer._**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Falling**

**By Your Pet Peeve**

_'''''''''''''''''''_

_You can fall off a building..._

_'''''''''''''''''''_

She was different.

He knew from the moment he saw her.

Well... It wasn't so much as her as it was her silhouette.

He had just graduated from the Ninja Academy and his mentor, some crazy man in a green jumpsuit, demanded to meet him at the top of the building. Now Neji, being Neji, was never late for an appointment. He slowly climbed the steps of the building and once he got to the top, he realized he wasn't alone. Another person was here. Since his eyes were just getting used to the light, he could only see a shadow.

He was training alongside... A panda?

"Neji? Neji Hyuga?"

... A TALKING panda?

The shadow crept closer, reveling that it was a girl. "I'm Tenten." She smiled, her brown eyes lighting up and she held her hand out. "I'm not sure if you remember me..."

He shook her hand back. "I don't." Neji said simply before sitting down.

Slightly taken aback by the coldness, Tenten just sat down next to him without saying another word. After a few minutes of waiting, a crazy boy ran up the stairs and sat down next to them. "GREETINGS, COMRADES!" He saluted. "My name is Rock Lee!"

Almost as soon as the introductions started, they ended. After Gai and Lee were long gone, Tenten and Neji just stood on the roof in an awkward silence. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow...?" She said in a questionable way.

"Yes. You will." Neji stated, eyeing her oddly.

Tenten laughed. "Not very sociable, are we?" Hearing no response from the Hyuga, she scoffed, "Don't respond. Please. I wasn't looking to start a conversation or anything." She sighed. "Anyway. Night. Try not to miss me too much." And with that, she leapt off the building and into the crowd below.

Neji smirked.

What an interesting character.

_'''''''''''''''''''_

_You can fall from a tree... _

_'''''''''''''''''''_

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"HYAH!"

And it started again.

Neji quickly swatted at the kunai heading right for him and whipped around to deflect the other three. "Damn, Neji! You're good!" Came the voice of Tenten before she came into sight. He was surround by kunais, shuriken and various other weapons that couldn't touch him. She panted, slightly hunched over. Training with a Byakugan user was quite a workout.

Gai, who was watching the whole thing with Lee by his side, shouted. "OKAY! That's enough training for today!"

Tenten sighed in relief. Thank god that training session with the crazy man watching was over. "All right." She stretched, successfully cracking her back. "Anyone up for ramen? My treat." She offered.

"I would like to train some more, but thank you." Neji responded, focusing on something invisible to the naked eye.

"Lee?"

"No thank you, Tenten. It is now my turn to train with Gai- Sensei!" Lee gave a thumbs-up to his master, who gave one back to him with even more gusto.

Tenten sighed. "Oh well." She jumped into a tree to get her things when a kunai suddenly whizzed by her head. "What the-?" She turned around to see Neji faced in her direction.

"Train with me." He stated.

Tenten blinked. "But what about sens-" She then noticed that he ran off to train with Lee.

"You were saying?"

"I would... But I've almost run out of chakra..."

Neji walked up so he was under the tree. "And?"

"And..." She tied strings to her arms and tree and fell backwards. Being held up by the tree and her strength, she continued, completely upside down. "I'm freaking TIRED."

"So you have enough time to act all childish with a weapon." He poked a string, causing it to break. Tenten rocked slightly. "But you won't train with me."

"Exactly." And with that, Neji cut all the strings, causing Tenten to fall and catch herself. Annoyed, she threw three shuriken at Neji and, surprisingly, pinned him to a tree. Whipping out a kunai, she walked up to him and stabbed it next to his head.

Looking down at the position he was in, he smirked. "Impressive."

Smirking back, she said, "Just a warning. I always get my target." and walked away.

After freeing himself, he noticed she was gone.

He never again messed with her when she was hungry.

_'''''''''''''''''''_

_But the best way to fall..._

_'''''''''''''''''''_

It all happened so fast.

One minute he was in his hospital room resting, the next he finds out that Konoha's being attack.

And what better way to find out then being straddled by Tenten.

"Good. You're awake." She whispered.

Neji stared up and her in a mixture of horror and confusion. "What's happe-"

Tenten slapped a hand over his mouth. "_SHHHH_!" She hushed. They stayed in this position for a moment before she slowly got off of him, removing her hand in the process.

He had many question's, but the first one is asked is, "What's going on?"

Purely business like, Tenten responded, "Konoha's being attacked. Sound and Sand ninja have intruded." Neji's eyes widened. "Before you ask, here are the answers: Underground in a blocked off room. To keep you quiet. While you were asleep."

"I see."

They sat in an awkward silence like they did the other day.

"So why are you the only one here?" He asked.

"I came to visit you when the attacks began. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. Knowing that you were in no condition to fight, I brought you down here. All the villagers are here. Most of are friends are out there." She crouched by the door.

"Well we have to go help!" Neji yelled in annoyance.

"You're in no condition to!" Tenten yelled back, clearly in no mood to argue. Neji was taken aback by this. Tenten never showed much annoyance until now. "You want me to put up with you bitching at me to leave when we both know the minute you step outside that you'll be taken down? No thank you. Now sit down, stay put and shut up."

Neji blinked.

DAMNNN.

"I apologize, Tenten, but we have to help somehow."

"We are."

"How?"

Tenten smiled slightly. "Look behind you." He turned to see a room full of young children cowering in fear. "Iruka left them for us to take care of. Now start setting a good example, please." She turned back toward the door, kunai in hand and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

Neji realized three things in that moment.

1) Tenten risked her life to bring him to safety.

2) She could lead when necessary.

3) She was a girl.

It sounded so odd to him at that moment, but she was a girl.

Not a teammate.

Not a fellow shinobi.

But a GIRL.

And a pretty unique one at that.

_'''''''''''''''''''_

_...is in love with me._

_'''''''''''''''''''_

"Don't move too much."

"I know."

And he did know.

It was only the millionth time that she's told him that.

In that past 5 minutes.

"Neji... It's not the best idea to train when your like this."

"Tenten. I want to train." He shrugged her worried hands off and took his fighting stance. "Now attack me."

"But-"

"I said attack me."

"...I don't have to listen to-"

"ATTACK ME."

"Okay! Fine." She said before disappearing into the treetops. Seconds later, she came from above. Neji was taken slightly off guard. Tenten very rarely attacks so directly. Quickly dodging the punch, he grabbed a kunai and attempted to stab her with it. She dodged, slashing at him with a kunai of there own.

"Byakygan!" He made the hand sign and his eyes became veiny.

Following Tenten's chakra flow, he poked her shoulder, causing some of her chakra to be halted. She dropped her kunai. She couldn't move her arm. They stood like that for a moment before Neji poked her enough so she was paralyzed. She breathed heavily. "I.. Give up."

"Very well." He looked down at her. She seemed to helpless, which was very unlike her.

He continued staring at her. She caught him looking. "Neji...? Why are you looking at me like that? And can you please fix... This?" She said, aggravated now. Neji slowly crept up her left leg. "Wait... What are you-?" He poked her leg, setting her free. She looked slightly disappointed.

Neji noticed. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" She said, too quickly.

Neji smirked. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. He straddled Tenten and lightly dragged his finger up to her right shoulder. She shivered. "Hm? What's the matter?" He asked, enjoying slowly torturing her.

"N-Nothing..." She stuttered, completely entranced by the feel of his touch. He sighed in annoyance, his warm breath tickling her face. Her face turned a light shade of red.

"Now you're blushing. Something's clearly the matter." He applied a little force to her shoulder. It was almost like a massage. She gasped. "Are you alight? You almost seem..." He paused, almost smiling now. "Aroused."

"I am n-!" Tenten was quickly cut off by him pushing on the other shoulder. Their faces we so close. His breath lingered on her lips. She stared into his eyes, speechless.

He stared back, saying nothing. "Say it."

"...what?" She managed to get out.

"That you like this."

"I don't!"

"Oh really?" He pressed in a little closer, pushing down enough so what it feels good, but not enough to set her free. Their lips were practically touching. She held back a moan. "Say it." He whispered.

"... I do..."

"You do what?"

"Like this."

He smirked. "That's all I needed to hear." He undid the rest of the points and got up to get some water.

She sat up and stared at him. "What. Was. THAT?"

"I believe you just admitted some feelings for me."

"Is that why you-" Tenten paused. "That was your goal of this whole thing!" She said accusingly. Neji smirked and repeated her words.

"Just a warning. I always get my target."

* * *

**There you go!**

**A little NejiTen serious romance from me.**

**Was it good? :3?**

**R&R!**

**- Your Pet Peeve**


End file.
